Beaus Will Be Beaus
Beaus Will Be Beaus is Popeye's 212nd cartoon. It was released by Famous Studios on May 24, 1955. It stars Popeye as the protagonist, Bluto as the antagonist and Olive Oyl as the love interest. Plot As the scene opens, Popeye pulls in front of Olive's house in his jalopy, exclaiming, "Ooh, boy, me an' Olive's gonna have a good time at the beach today!" The scene cuts to Bluto strutting up the street in the same direction, remarking, "Mmmm, mmmm... What a day for the beach with Olive!" The two suitors confront one another on Olive's doorstep, and a fistfight ensues. Olive breaks them up, and extracts a promise from both to stop fighting (Popeye solemnly swears to it, while Bluto slyly crosses his fingers behind his back). A jockeying for position begins. Bluto offers to drive Popeye's car, but clandestinely chains the rear bumper to a hydrant so that the rear half of the vehicle--and Popeye in the rumble seat--are left behind. Popeye runs after them all the way to the beach, and is about to deck Bluto when Olive reminds him of his promise. The three go to dress in separate cabanas; Bluto emerges first and nails Popeye inside his dressing chamber. Then as Bluto scores points beneath a beach umbrella ('Isn't the beach romantic, Olive?'), Popeye tunnels his way out and again is about to pummel his rival. A noticeably angrier Olive again reminds the sailor of his vow. Bluto coos, "Come on, Sunshine, let's get away from this ruffian!" as he kicks Popeye in the jaw and closes him in the umbrella (once again Olive is totally unaware of the big man's perfidy). Bluto and Olive dash up the diving board, with Olive jumping off first. A raging Popeye then confronts Bluto, and for a third time draws back his fist to let his fellow sailor have it. But the smooth-talking muscleman convinces Popeye to go ahead and take a dive himself, which is of course a set-up for Popeye diving into a tiny bucket, with his head assuming its shape. Once again, Bluto and Olive are alone, and in the pool Bluto purrs, "I'll show ya how to improve your stroke, baby-face." Popeye momentarily steals Olive away; but, again, Bluto employs mean-spirited methods to eliminate his rival while Olive remains oblivious (an elasticized volleyball net catapults Popeye into a distant section of boardwalk and imprisons him). Bluto and Olive head back to the cabanas, and Popeye overhears Bluto propose, "How about a shore dinner, gorgeous?" In no uncertain terms, Popeye declares, "That's all I can stands, 'cos I can't stands no more!" Out comes the spinach can, with Popeye taking a chaw. His fists enlarge, his muscles engorge, and the boards that have held him helpless burst away from his body. We expect to see him give the conniver his just desserts with a sound thrashing, but instead we witness a surprise move: For the first time in the cartoon Popeye outfoxes Bluto, and feeds him ''the rest of the greens. Bluto's eyes bug out of his head, and in a trance-like state he begins doing involuntary boxing moves to thunderous sound effects. Popeye knocks on Olive's door, then adroitly positions himself in front of Bluto's flying fists just in time for Olive witness a horrific beating. In seconds, Popeye is lying prone and unconscious on the boardwalk. Now comes the second surprise: A boiling mad Olive screams, "You broke your promise, you brute-- I'm through with you!" as she somehow wallops a man three times her size - and fresh from eating spinach - and sends him flying into a trash receptacle. The imprisoned Bluto is shaken out of his trance, and can only utter, "Wuhhoppened?". Olive revives the battered Popeye and smothers him with kisses. The sailor, sporting a black eye, looks into the camera and proclaims, "Love that spinach!" and chortles away. External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0149827/ ''Beaus Will Be Beaus]at the Internet Movie Database Category:Popeye's Episodes Category:Famous Studios